Kerus
apperared in episode 32 of Ultraman Max. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.9 ~ 49 m *Weight: 68 kg ~ 15,000 t *Origin: KJ-K5 Nebula History Ultraman Max Kerus sent a mysterious virus to hijack Elly and lock down Base Titan. Koba followed Elly as she drove away in the DASH Aplha. She woke up in a strange place, and Kerus greeted her, revealing he had connected her with his missile launcher in order to destroy all UDF bases. Koba infiltrated Kerus' hideout and destroyed several Kedam. Kerus himself came face-to-face with Koba and the fought, Koba lost, and Kerus went away. Koba managed to escape with Elly, and DASH arrived. He managed to escape, still having his left leg injured. Being forced to retreat he was chased after by Kaito and after a short exchange of words the two transformed simultaneously to battle. While battling Ultraman Max, the two were evenly matched until Kerus took the advantage. With Max's Power Timer going off and his own timer counting down, it appeared the Earth was doomed. However, Kerus' timer/controller was destroyed by the Max sword and the space agent was destroyed by Max's Max Galaxy. Powers and Weapons *Giant Armor: Like Kesam, Kerus had his own set of armor that allows him to combat gigantic sized enemies. To transform, he generates a cyclone to cover himself and then grows. *Hacking: As part of the title "Space Saboteur", Kerus is smart enough to hack or breach into security systems, allowing him to kidnap DASH android operator Elly. *Blaster: Kerus is armed with a customized handheld pistol to launch energy bullets that temporarily removes the target's sensation. *Missile Launcher: Kerus has a carrier ship which loaded with missiles that intended to destroy all branches of UDF's headquarters. Should either Elly or his Remote Bracer destroyed, the launcher would render deactivated. *Space-Time Mobility Device: Kerus' left bracer allows them to travel through space time and dimensions. It can also acts as a remote control that used to navigate his missile launcher. Destroying it can make his missile launcher deactivated although destroying Elly could also do the same effect since both were bounded to the same machine. *Energy Waves: When needed, Kerus can launch a wave of green energy from his arms or for defenses. He can even used it on his human disguise. *Acceleration: Kerus can increase his running speed to a blurring dash which he used to escape even in sneak attacks. He can also do this in human form. *Super Strength: Kerus possessed an incredible strength, which enable him to lift a being of his size and rapidly slam the opponent on the ground without breaking a sweat. *Electrocution: After grabbing an opponent, Kerus can release electric shocks from his arms to attack them. *Extraordinary Jumper: Kerus can perform a high jump to counter Max's. Kerus.png|Giant Armor kerus gun.png|Blaster kerus missiles.png|Missile Launcher kerus detonator.png|Space Time Mobility Device Untitled20141211181608.png|Energy Waves kerus insane.png|Super Strength kerus elec.png|Electrocution Trivia *Kerus did not seem to be fond of Kesam, calling his merciful nature weak and stupid. Gallery elly captured.png|Elly captured kerus humanus.png kerus force field.png|Energy waves (Shielding) kerus transformation.png|Kerus' pre transformation to his true form. 5zxDJJD - Imgur.gif Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Max Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Nebula KJ-K5 Inhabitants Category:Ultraman Max Characters